Brief
by CELLjenova
Summary: 50 Theme about Genesis x Lenne Pairing. "Pertemuan singkat dari dunia yang berbeda, tapi memberikan sejuta kesan". ONESHOT


**Disclaimer : FF VII CC dan FF X-2 bukan milik saya, tapi Square-Enix**

**Pairing : Genesis x Lenne**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance (sedikit)**

**Warning : Gaje, ga ada Shuyin disini (jadi penggemar LennexShuyin jangan bunuh saya ya. Just crack kok, saya ngerasa pairing ini cocok2 aja :B)**

**Setting : Genesis, setelah berantem dengan Zack. Lenne, sebelum Zanarkand dihancurkan Sin (mungkin ya)**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu '1000 Words', soundtracknya FFX-2, entah kenapa ketika ngedenger lagu ini saya jadi kepikiran ngebuat ini XD**

* * *

*******

**1. Banora **

Genesis tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Terakhir kali, ia bertemu dengan Zack di Banora dan setelah itu ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

**2. Dark**

Genesis juga tidak tahu di mana dia berada. Yang jelas tempat itu gelap dan sunyi. Membuat siapapun merasa tidak enak jika berada di sana.

**3. Dream**

Genesis bertanya-tanya apakah ia tertidur atau sudah mati. Kalaupun ia tertidur dan sekarang sedang bermimpi, mengapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya di dalam mimpinya sendiri? Baginya ini sama saja dengan terkurung di suatu tempat yang tidak jelas daripada bermimpi.

**4. Distress**

"_Aku ingin bergerak, aku ingin bebas."_

Begitulah jeritan hati Genesis saat ini. Hanya itu kata-kata yang terus muncul di kepalanya. Genesis tetap berusaha mengguncang-guncangkan badannya, tetapi sia-sia. Bahkan jari-jarinya pun juga tidak sanggup ia gerakkan. Seolah ada rantai transparan yang mengikat tubuhnya. Itu terasa menyiksanya.

**5. Melody **

Di tengah kesusahannya, Genesis mendengar suara nyanyian, sebuah senandung, sebuah suara yang merdu, bagaikan penyejuk kalbu di tengah-tengah kesuramannya. Bahkan Genesis sendiri tidak percaya bisa mendengar hal yang begitu indah di tempat seperti ini.

**6. Calm **

"_Siapa..?"_ Gumam Genesis sambil menikmati irama merdu itu. Kegelisahannya tadi berubah menjadi tenang seketika. Lantunan itu seolah menggelitiknya yang awalnya panas menjadi dingin, menjadi tenang.

**7. Fireflies **

Perlahan Genesis bisa membuka matanya, di depannya terdapat beratus-ratus cahaya-cahaya kecil seperti kunang-kunang mengelilinginya. Kunang-kunang itu seperti membawanya tubuh kakunya itu ke suatu tempat. Sedikit demi sedikit, Genesis mulai bisa menggerakkan tangannya, lehernya, dan kakinya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa berjalan bebas karena kunang-kunang itu membawanya. Tapi ia merasa suara nyanyian itu semakin jelas.

**8. Light **

"_Mungkinkah mereka mau membawaku ke arah suara itu?" _Pikir Genesis sambil memperhatikan cahaya kecil itu dengan bingung, lalu tatapannya beralih ke cahaya yang besar di depannya. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, cahaya itu sungguh membutakan matanya. Ketika cahaya itu menghilang, pandangannya menjadi gelap kembali.

**9. Zanarkand **

Lenne, seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap dan berbaju biru sedang tengah melihat danau yang luas di sebuah jembatan. Di belakang danau itu tampak banyak gedung-gedung tinggi yang disertai lampu bercahaya kuning dan putih gemerlap, sesuai khasnya kota Zanarkand yang memang sangat Metropolis.

**10. Lyric**

Lenne menatap sebuah kertas kecil yang ada ditangannya. Sesekali jemari lentiknya memain-mainkan rambut panjangnya yang lurus, tapi tatapannya tetap mengarah ke arah kertas yang hanya berisi tulisan berupa syair lagu yang baru ditulisnya.

**11. Favorite **

Lenne sudah berkali-kali latihan menyanyikan lagu barunya di jembatan itu. Tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya, karena suasananya tenang dan sepi.

**12. Job**

Lenne adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal dan populer di seluruh Zanarkand. Di samping pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penyanyi, Lenne juga mempunyai kemampuan suci yang disebut Summoner. Tapi sebenarnya, dia lebih menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi karena dia sangat suka membuat lagu dan bernyanyi.

**13. Dislike **

Lenne sangat tidak menyukai perang, penuh dengan kekerasan dan mereka selalu menggunakan para Summoner sebagai tameng mereka. Karena perang juga, banyak manusia yang mati secara tragis, terpisah dari keluarganya, temannya, dan juga kekasih hatinya.

**14. Appreciate **

Lenne menulis sebuah lagu baru untuk menghargai para roh yang gugur karena perang dan berencana akan dibawakannya saat konsernya nanti.

**15. Curious**

Lenne tiba-tiba melihat sebuah cahaya kecil terbang di depan wajahnya. Kedua matanya terus terfokus pada cahaya yang seperti kunang-kunang itu. Sebagai Summoner, Lenne merasakan tanda-tanda asing di sekitar sini. Untuk itu, ia mengejarnya karena penasaran.

**16. Spirit **

'_Apakah ada roh yang tersesat?'_ Begitu pikir Lenne sambil terus berlari mengikuti Pyreflies itu. Karena Pyreflies itu adalah sebuah tanda roh yang tidak seharusnya berada di Spira.

**17. Red **

Pyreflies itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Sebagai gantinya, Lenne melihat seseorang dengan pakaian merah-merah sedang terkapar di kejauhan. Orang itu berpenampilan dengan nuansa merah dan hitam, bahkan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang juga berwarna merah.

**18. Beautiful **

Lenne melihat wajah pria baju merah itu dengan seksama. Mukanya bisa dibilang cantik, bahkan nyaris membuat Lenne mengira ia adalah seorang perempuan.

**19. Awake **

Ketika Lenne hendak menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba tangan pria itu bergerak dan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Lenne terdiam, menatap orang itu dengan bingung karena matanya masih tertutup. Sedikit demi sedikit, mata pria itu terbuka.

**20. Blue **

Lenne bisa melihat sepasang bola mata berwarna biru bercahaya dari pria itu. Seperti warna laut yang dihiasi dengan cahaya-cahaya bagaikan batu permata.

**21. Goddess **

Hal pertama yang dilihat Genesis saat itu adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang. Penglihatannya masih buram, tapi Genesis bisa melihat wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Lalu Genesis hanya bisa berkata. "Goddess...?"

**22. Giggle **

Lenne tertawa kecil karena dirinya dipanggil 'Goddess' oleh pria aneh itu. Lalu ia berkata. "Aku bukan Goddess, namaku Lenne."

**23. Odd **

Ketika Genesis sudah sepenuhnya sadar, ia memandang Lenne dengan seksama. Gadis itu berpakaian sangat asing dan aneh menurutnya, apakah ia baru saja pergi ke pesta kostum?

**24. Midgar **

Genesis sadar bahwa ia ada di tempat yang asing, dia bukan berada di Midgar. Lalu ia bertanya pada Lenne bagaimana ia bisa pulang ke Midgar. Tapi tanggapan Lenne hanya : "Midgar? Apa itu?"

**25. Panic **

Begitu menyadari dia ada di tempat aneh. Genesis menjadi panik dan melihat Lenne dengan wajah horor seperti melihat setan. Dia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan sesekali mencubit pipinya, barangkali ia sedang di alam mimpi.

**26. Real**

"Aku pasti mimpi, aku pasti mimpi! Kau tidak nyata!" Teriak Genesis.

Lenne menjadi kesal karena perkataan Genesis, lalu ia mendekati Genesis dan berteriak padanya bahwa ia nyata.

**27. Name **

"Nama kamu siapa? Kau ingat namamu, kan?" Tanya Lenne ketika Genesis sudah tenang kembali.

"Nama..?"

"Genesis.." Ucap Genesis dengan jelas dan lugas, membuat Lenne tersenyum.

**28. Greeting **

Genesis melihat gerak-gerik Lenne menjadi aneh setelah ia menyebutkan namanya. Lalu ia bertanya apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Lalu Lenne menjawab. "Ini adalah cara salam di Spira."

**29. Age **

Lenne memberitahu Genesis bahwa umurnya 19 tahun, lalu ia menanyakan umur Genesis. Ketika mendengar jawabannya, Lenne membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget. Karena Genesis ternyata sudah berumur 30 ke atas.

**30. Young **

Walaupun umur Genesis sudah terbilang tua, tapi Lenne masih menganggap ia muda, karena wajah dan sifatnya tidak menunjukkan demikian.

**31. Remind**

Genesis kesal karena Lenne menyebut wajahnya cantik. Lenne malah tertawa dan bilang bahwa sifat kekanakan Genesis mirip seseorang yang disukainya.

**32. Race**

Lenne mengajak Genesis berkeliling Zanarkand. Pria itu lalu melihat orang-orang aneh, ada yang wajahnya seperti singa, bahkan ada juga yang seperti alien. Lenne menjawab bahwa mereka adalah ras yang berbeda.

**33. Human **

Genesis menanyakan pada Lenne, apakah dia sama seperti mereka yang mempunyai ras. Lenne lalu menjawab bahwa ia adalah manusia biasa, sama seperti Genesis. Walaupun Genesis sadar bahwa ia bukan sepenuhnya manusia.

**34. Heart **

Lenne tidak percaya bahwa Genesis bukan manusia, melainkan monster. Gadis itu lalu meletakkan tangannya ke dada Genesis dan berkata : "Walaupun kamu itu bukan manusia, aku masih bisa merasakan hatimu, detak jantungmu, semuanya."

**35. Believe **

Kata-kata Lenne tadi membuat Genesis percaya bahwa ia bukanlah monster. Dia menyunggingkan senyum, membuat hangat hatinya sendiri, dan bertambah yakinlah Genesis kalau ia adalah manusia, manusia yang bisa tersenyum hangat.

**36. Smile**

Senyum Lenne yang sejak awal mengembang untuk Genesis juga membuatnya sadar bahwa itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah dilihatnya.

**37. Heartbeat **

Terdapat degupan keras di dada Genesis, ditambah lagi ia juga bahagia di dekat Lenne. Apakah artinya itu?

**38. Famous **

Genesis melihat Lenne yang sibuk membagikan tanda tangan kepada orang-orang yang berdiri di depannya. Itu membuat Genesis berpikir, mengapa Lenne seterkenal itu?

**39. Songstress **

Genesis baru mengetahui bahwa Lenne adalah seorang penyanyi. Sekarang dia sadar bahwa suara Lennelah yang waktu itu menyejukkan hatinya ketika di tempat gelap.

**40. Concert **

Lenne menanyakan pada Genesis, apakah pria itu akan melihat penampilannya saat konser nanti. Sejujurnya Genesis tidak tahu dan tidak berjanji, karena ia belum tentu ada disini lagi ketika konsernya tiba. Tapi Genesis terlanjur berjanji karena ia ingin sekali mendengar suara Lenne lagi.

**41. Loveless **

Genesis membacakan Loveless di depan Lenne seperti yang dilakukannya ketika masa SOLDIERnya dulu. Biasanya orang-orang yang mendengarnya menjadi depresi dan frustasi, tapi Lenne malah menangis tanpa sebab. Begitu Genesis menanyakan mengapa ia menangis, Lenne hanya menjawab bahwa puisi itu sedih.

**42. Time **

Genesis tahu bahwa waktunya sudah sangat sempit berada disini. Untuk itu ia sengaja menghilang dari Lenne tanpa sepengetahuannya, karena tidak mau membuat gadis itu sedih.

**43. Unsent**

Lenne sadar bahwa Genesis adalah orang yang tidak seharusnya berada disini, layaknya _Unsent_. Sebagai Summoner, Lenne harus mengirimnya kembali ke dunianya dan itu artinya ia harus berpisah dengan Genesis. Tapi lebih baik terpisah daripada membiarkan Genesis hidup menderita dalam kebohongan karena mimpinya sendiri.

**44. Promise **

Lenne berjanji pada Genesis, setelah konsernya selesai, ia akan mengirim kembali Genesis ke tempat asalnya, sebelum waktunya tiba. Walaupun sedih, Lenne berusaha menyanggupi janji itu. Tapi di dalam hati Genesis sendiri, ia tidak ingin pergi.

**45. Sing **

Lenne bernyanyi di hadapan publik dengan penuh penjiwaan. Membawakan lagu barunya yang juga bertema 'perpisahan'. Itu cukup membuat Lenne menangis. Tapi ketika melihat sosok bersayap Genesis di langit, ia tersenyum.

Genesis di saat yang sama juga tersenyum, karena ia sekali lagi bisa mendengar nyanyian Lenne, tanpa peduli bahwa Pyreflies sudah mengerubungi tubuhnya sebagai tanda waktunya telah tiba.

**46. Bridge **

Lenne berlari secepat yang ia bisa, ke tempat jembatan dimana ia bertemu Genesis pertama kali. Karena gadis itu tahu, Genesis terbang kesana.

**47. Hug **

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lenne memeluk Genesis erat-erat. Pelukannya hangat tapi membuat hati Genesis sakit bagaikan dicabik-cabik, karena ia mendengar tangis dan suara hancur gadis itu.

**48. Ikai Okuri **

Lenne mempertunjukkan tarian yang gemulai di hadapan Genesis, yaitu sebuah doa yang berbentuk tarian. Awalnya Lenne tidak yakin menggunakan tarian ini untuk mengirim Genesis ke tempat asalnya, tapi begitu melihat tubuh Genesis sudah mengeluakan Pyreflies dan menjadi transparan, Lenne jadi tersenyum sekaligus sedih. Genesis hanya terpana melihat Lenne, lalu melihat tubuhnya yang sudah transparan dan ia hanya bisa menatap sedih sosok Lenne yang sedang menari dengan indahnya di tengah-tengah Pyreflies.

**49. Last **

Genesis mulai menghilang seiring bertambahnya Pyreflies yang berterbangan ke langit. Tapi ia masih melihat Lenne. Genesis masih bisa melihat senyum dan air matanya untuk terakhir kalinya, dan suaranya ketika gadis itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

**50. Return**

Genesis kembali ke alam dimana ia pertama kali berada, yaitu tempat gelap dan sepi senyap. Suasana itu suram seperti sebelumnya, tapi hati Genesis tidak sesuram tempat itu lagi. Ia merasa tenang sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sebuah pertemuan singkat bisa membawakan sejuta kesan.

***

* * *

**A/N : hahaha tentang fict yang satu ini, saya ga bisa komen apa-apa dah. Saya tau ini benar-benar aneh, endingnya ga jelas lagi. Hanya bisa berharap semoga ada yang nemu ini fict, membaca, dan meripiuw serta memberi kritik saran pokoknya semuanya deh, sudah cukup membuat saya bersyukur dan bahagia kok. Saya sudah pasrah T.T**

**Terus tentang umur Lenne, terus terang saya ga tau. Soalnya asal-usul si Lenne kurang jelas sih. Jadinya saya bikin umurnya sebaya sama Yuna yang di FFX-2. Lalu saya terkejut, karena baru saya saja yang ngebuat fict crossover FF VII dan FFX-2 versi indonesianya O.O Horeee saya pertama! *ga penting***

**Kalo ada yang bingung, tanyakan saja ya. Saya akan berusaha menjawab dengan otak pas2an saya ini. Trus klo ada yang salah, yah perbaiki juga gpp kok :))**


End file.
